


BTS - Most likely to 'manscape' / shave 'down there'

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [130]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most Likely To, Most To Least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions onlyFind us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to 'manscape' / shave 'down there'

1\. Jimin

We see Jimin as someone who was always want to keep himself neat and tidy all over. He would likely wax his chest and happy trail if it became noticeably hairy and would also consistently keep his genital area neatly trimmed. He would also try out shaving and waxing as it would keep him feeling more clean and attractive. He would most likely have it done professionally to ensure it was done well and, despite this look not being everyone’s preference, would not be too distracting on Jimin. He would be more likely to do this when with a new partner but might start to neglect the routine a little once he had gotten comfortable with her. As we see Jimin as someone who can be quite insecure about his body sometimes, he would naturally believe that most women would prefer him shaved, even if that wasn’t the case. If you/his girlfriend told him that he didn’t need to be so strict with keeping himself neat, however, he would listen and allow his hair to grow a little. 

2\. V

Taehyung is difficult to place on the list as we feel he would either go completely shaved or completely au natural ‘down there’ depending on partner and current mood. We see him as someone who would fancy a complete change one day and shave/wax it all off, much to the surprise of his girlfriend. He would be quite meticulous in making sure he prepared his skin well, using lotions and good, professional products to ensure it looks and feels good. Unlike Jimin, this look would look startlingly different on V and might be something you/his girlfriend either loved or hated. He would only keep it maintained that way for a few days at a time before reverting back to growing it out to be completely natural and a little unruly. He would be open to suggestions from his girlfriend and if she had a preference, he would keep it that way. In terms of other body hair, we feel he wouldn’t really bother with shaving/waxing.

3\. RM

While he would not keep up the maintenance, we feel that Namjoon might, in an attempt to make sex more sensual or sexy, manscape his genitals and body hair by either completely shaving or by trying to create some kind of shape from his pubic hair. This would likely happen after he has been with his partner a while in an attempt to spice things up in the bedroom and make sex feel a bit different. While it may feel like a good idea in the moment, we think he might end up doing it a little clumsily and end up with razor burns. He wouldn’t repeat it unless his girlfriend really loved it. Typically, he would just keep his hair occasionally trimmed but otherwise au natural. He would be open to shaving/waxing more regularly if his girlfriend suggested it, however.

4\. J-Hope

While he would not shave, Hoseok would like to keep his ‘downstairs’ neat and tidy by trimming regularly. It would not be really obvious to his partner that he does so as he would keep it just long enough to look fairly natural. He wouldn’t really do anything regarding the rest of his body hair and we don’t feel it would really occur to him to completely shave his genitals. He isn’t someone who has many insecurities when it comes to his own body, so would trim more for practical purposes rather than because he thinks it makes him look ‘sexier’.

5\. Jungkook

Jungkook would feel a little self-conscious about his pubic hair once he became aware that some people shave/trim and would likely ask his girlfriend how they like it. He would be less likely to actually shave (although might do so if his girlfriend was really adamant that she preferred it that way!) but would want to keep it trimmed, particularly around the areas it might show more such as above the elastic of his boxers. Of all the members, Jungkook would be the only member to allow his girlfriend to trim his hair for him; trusting her implicitly even with scissors very close to his precious organ. Jungkook would be quite likely to wax his chest (professionally) if he knew he had a shirt-lifting performance coming up! 

6\. Jin 

Jin would not shave but would regularly keep his pubic region trimmed enough for it to appear neat. He would do this both for himself and with his girlfriend in mind, knowing it would be more pleasant for her during sexual acts. He would be unlikely to shave or wax his body hair unless suggested and even then, we feel he would be too scared to attempt it and certainly would not stand the pain a second time!

7.Suga

Yoongi would not really want to try shaving or waxing his body and genitalia, even at someone else’s suggestion, knowing it would feel uncomfortable for him and hard to maintain. Instead, he would make sure to trim a little ‘down there’, particularly when in a relationship, but not enough for it to be really noticeable or unnatural looking.


End file.
